Sonic's Ordanary Birthday
by Snipe the Hawk
Summary: This is what Sonic's birthday is like each year.   There is a little Sonaze.


Sonic was in his room fast asleep on his bed. The red and blue blankets on the floor seemed to have fallen into a shape of a chilidog. The white clock on the bed side table ticked in harmony with Sonic's breathing._**RING! RING! RING! **_ The clock started to scream. The noise woke Sonic up and sent him spiraling off his bed. He quickly stood up and hit the big white button on the clock. The room returned to silence again. Sonic did a few stretches while staring at the poster of him and his friends on the wall. He then walked out his bedroom doors, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tails was there trying to cook something.

"Morning Tails." He greeted as Sonic walked toward the fridge.

"Happy birthday Sonic! I'm making you an omelet for breakfast!" Tails told him. Sonic turned and walked over to the little yellow fox. He looked into the pan and saw what looked like a burnt cookie that had just been run over by a pickup truck.

"Umm… Tails I think it might be a little over done." Sonic stated. Tails looked into the pan and sighed.

"How about we go out for breakfast instead?" asked Tails as he dumped the omelet into the garbage.

"Should I ask Knuckles to come to?" Sonic asked. Tails was looking into his wallet.

"Only if you are paying." said tails while shaking out the few coins that were left in the wallet.

"Sounds good to me." Sonic responded.

Tails was sitting in the booth with Sonic and Knuckles. They were staring into the menu.

"Should I get the French Toast or scrambled eggs?" Sonic asked. Knuckles put his menu down.

"How can toast be French?" Knuckles asked. Sonic to put down the menu too.

"I don't know. Maybe it was invented in France." Sonic replied. Tails now put his menu on the table as well.

"I think it is a Latin dish." Tails told them. Soon they were arguing about why it would be called French. This was just a normal birthday breakfast for Sonic except last year it was about which is the best way to make eggs. The group decided to all get French toast with banana cream pie for dessert. After the meal, Sonic paid the bill, Tails tipped the waitress and Knuckles tripped the waitress.

Sonic and Tails were decorating the site they rented to have Sonic's party on. Tails was hanging a large banner that read Happy Birthday while Sonic was putting forks and knifes on the table. Blaze and Marine were walking in the park when the saw the boys. Marine ran up behind Sonic and scared him. The fork he was holding flew up and stabbed into the tree between Tails's fingers making him drop the banner onto Sonic causing him to fall on Marine. Blaze stood there laughing at them.

"Oy mate! Get off my back!" demanded Marine. Tails and Blaze went and untangled Sonic from the banner so he could get up. Marine bumped Blazes leg and she fell onto Sonic sending them both to the ground. Their noses were almost touching each other.

"Umm… Blaze?" Sonic uttered.

"Y-yes?" She responded.

"You're crushing my hip." he told her. Blaze noticed her knee was impaling the side of his hip.

"Oh, sorry!" she said as she got off of the blue hedgehog. Marine started laughing.

"Blaze mate, your redder than sun!" Marine joked. This made Blaze blush more. Tails helped Sonic back up.

"You guy are a bit early. The party doesn't start till three." Sonic told them while brushing himself off.

"Blaze said we should dock ourselves here early so we have more time with you mates." Marine told them.

"W-well we haven't seen you since last year and… well… I… umm…" Blaze stuttered. She was still blushing. Sonic walked up and put his arm around her.

"And spend some extra time with me and Tails?" asked. Blaze turned even redder.

"I-I didn't…. err… well… umm…" she stuttered again. Blaze began to heat up so much that the grass around her began to dry out. Sonic had to let go of her so that he wouldn't get burned. Marine quickly threw a bucket of water at Blaze to cool her down. Now Blaze stood there soaking wet.

"Gee, thanks a lot Marine…" Blaze said sarcastically.

"Wait, where did you get that bucket of water from?" Tails asked her. Marine looked at the empty bucket.

"I have no clue." said Marine. They all began to laugh. This is still a normal thing for Sonic's birthday.

Soon the guests started to arrive. Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Shadow, Cream, and Amy are among the first to arrive. The presents come out right away. Sonic first opens the present from Knuckles. In the box was a now pair of sunglasses with the price tag still on them.

"Wow Knuckles, these are cool. And they were …8$, that's the most you've spent on me in years!" Sonic said. Knuckles smiled proudly. Sonic than opened Cream's. It was a hand drawn picture of a blue tree and a yellow tree standing next to each other.

"Do you like it? It's a picture of you and Tails I made." Cream told him happily. Sonic did a double take.

"Yes Cream. It's wonderful!" he said. Sonic then opened Silver's. It was monopoly Sonic addition.

"This is cool! Where did you get it?" Sonic asked.

"About 10 years in the future." Silver told him. Sonic went to Rouge's gift. It was a pink bra. Everyone laughed.

"Really Rouge? Really?" Sonic said unamusingly.

"Would it help if I told you it is used?" Rouge told him. Sonic turned as pink as the bra.

"N-next gift!" he stammered. Shadow was next. It was 3 grenades and a Desert Eagle.

"For next time you need to attack Eggman's base." He told him.

"Not really my style but it can't hurt to try. Thanks." Sonic said. Then it was Amy's turn. She got him a poster of herself doing her signature pose.

"Now you can see me before you go to bed like you will when we get married!" she told him.

"Err… thanks Amy." he told her. Then Marine gave Sonic hers. It was a toy water gun.

"Wow, thanks Marine." he said. After, it was Blaze's turn. She got him pair of shoes just like the ones he were wearing.

"These are amazing Blaze! Where did you get them?" Sonic asked. She blushed a bit.

"The same place I got mine." Blaze told him. Sonic nodded. Finally Tails gave Sonic his present. It was another pair of sunglasses.

"I made those using the energy from the Chaos emeralds. Try them on." Tails said. Sonic put them on and looked at Rouge.

"Tails, what am I supposed to see?" Sonic asked while grinning.

"Different heat signatures. Why?" He asked.

"Because I can see right past everyone's clothing." Sonic told hm.

After the party, Blaze and Marine agreed to help clean up and was then on their way. Sonic and Tails went home and played Monopoly till their brains hurt. After they went to bed.

Yep. Just an ordinary birthday for Sonic the Hedgehog.


End file.
